A Mother's Love
by Triteia624
Summary: Amphitrite finds a little Triton scared of a thunderstorm one night. Will she be able to comfort him? Told by Amphitrite's point of view.


**A.N.: Triton is younger in this story than when he was a kid in The Clash of Triton (he was about ten years old or something in that episode). In this story, I'd say he's five years old. Please review!**

It was a stormy evening. The thunder roared like a lion through the window as the lightning flashed.

I was reading a book in a chair in the library where the fireplace was brightening the room, having my alone time. I always think of the library as my hiding spot (of course Neptune knows where I am) and my little paradise. It has been this way ever since I was a little girl, mostly because I was scared of thunderstorms and I would hide under the chair.

I looked out the window as the rain patted the window sill. I sighed knowing that I've grown out of that fear, but what upsets me is that when I'm scared, my mother would hold me in her arms, her soft, musical voice singing a sweet, little song. But now that I've outgrown my childhood, I guess I'll never experience my mother's comfort again.

I was wrong.

Another flash of lightning brightened the room very quickly, with a roar of thunder coming after. It was so terrible, it could wake up anyone in the palace (except Neptune; he's a very heavy sleeper). Just then, I heard something outside the library. The rain poured down so heavily, I could not make out what it was. My curiosity got the best of me, so I went to take a look. I opened the door and saw what looked like a bundle covered in a soft, blue blanket. I swam to it slowly. As I got closer, another blast of lightning burst through the window. The bundle started shivering, and I then heard something coming from it. It sounded like… crying?

I bent down in front of the bundle and lifted the blanket slowly. Underneath, a headful of auburn hair greeted me. It was shaggy and soft to the touch. I realized something in three seconds; the bundle was my son, Triton.

The young boy looked up at me, his little face wet from tears. He asked in a small voice, "Mom?" I placed a hand on his cheek, asking with concern in my voice, "What are you doing here, Triton? You're supposed to be in bed." Triton looked down and started, "Well…" Just then, thunder roared much louder than the last few I witnessed. Triton screamed and coiled his small arms around me. I realized he was scared of the thunder, just as I've been when I was his age. I carefully lifted the child in my arms and took him inside the library. I sat down in my chair and let him sit on my lap. I placed my arms around him and said, "I used to be scared of thunder when I was little." He looked up at me and said in a little voice, "Really?" I nodded with a soft smile. He asked, "Are you still scared?" I paused for a while. I then admitted, "No. I'm not scared anymore. But when I was scared, my mother would hold me in her arms and sing a lullaby to keep me safe."

Triton looked at me with two little green eyes. After a long time, he asked, "Do you remember how to sing it?" I responded with a smile and a nod, "Yes. Yes, I remember every single word of it." Triton laid his head on my arm and asked, "Can you… um… sing it to me, Mom?" I smiled and replied, "I don't see why not." I held Triton close and laid my head on his. I started singing:

"_Do not cry._

_Don't be scared._

_I won't let the world_

_Harm you._

_I won't lie._

_I'll be there_

_To keep you safe, to protect you._

_To this night,_

_The thunder will roar,_

_But you'll be safe in my arms._

_Just remember,_

_I'll be there_

_To secure you from any harm._

_To secure you from any harm…_

I finished the last line of my song. Triton was starting to blink slowly. "That was," he said, yawning a little, "a pretty song." I nodded in agreement, noticing it was rather quiet except for the crackling in the fire. "The storm must've stopped," I said, investigating the window. Sure enough, the storm has ceased to a small rain shower. "Come, Triton. Let's take you to bed," I said, taking Triton's little hand and guiding him to his bedroom. He crawled into bed, but not before I gave him a kiss on the cheek. As he fell asleep after telling me goodnight, I stroked his hair and left him in his slumber.

I was wrong that I wouldn't ever experience my mother's love, because I have, and so has my son.


End file.
